


The Time Eric Bittle Joined a Beer League and Made Some Friends

by JeannetteRankin



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beer League Hockey, Bitty makes friends, Friendship, Hockey, Inspired by Sidney Crosby, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, informal style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannetteRankin/pseuds/JeannetteRankin
Summary: Eric Bittle joins a beer league in Providence and makes some friends. But will it get weird when they meet Eric's boyfriend?Original Tumblr Post:x





	The Time Eric Bittle Joined a Beer League and Made Some Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Another old tumblr ficlet I'm cross posting here!

as I’ve been gently descending into real hockey hell lately, I came across the anecdote that a certain famous rl candian hockey forward used to go to local pick up games, [but he was so good that they made him play goalie so that the opposing team would have a chance](https://www.reddit.com/r/hockey/comments/4hp5xb/fleury_cleared_to_play/d2rcl95/).

when you combine this with my headcanon (for my bitty-navigates-his-early-20′s fic that i may or may not ever write) that bitty joins a local beer league after he moves to Providence….you get…

Bitty is thrilled when he discovers a local rec league in Providence. He’s missed being out on the ice and it sounds like a great way to make some friends. Even better, there’s  _no checking allowed._ He signs up right away.

The guys are …not totally sure what to make of Eric ‘Hey Y’all!’ Bittle at first, but after the first practice they learn: A) he can  _skate like hell_  and B) he brings baked goods. After that they are all converts to the church of Bitty.

Bitty mentions his boyfriend sometimes (it’s hard to avoid talking about the love of his life), but aside from patting themselves on the back for being so accepting of an openly gay player, most of them don’t think anything of it. Bitty and Jack are actually out at this point, but how are they going to connect a few news photos of the first out NHL player’s boyfriend and Eric who shows up for practice with blueberry muffins? Maybe like one guy figures it out and is just like  _be cool Marcus don’t say anything_  to himself, but mostly it never crosses their minds.

Then, after a game one day, the guys are talking about how their significant others are/are not into hockey (’my wife is a rabid bruins fan, god it’s awful’ etc). and someone’s like ‘hey Eric what about your boyfriend?’ and Bitty BLUSHES but only says ‘we met playing hockey in college actually.’ and the guys are just like ‘what the fuck that’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard.’ 

and then Dave, just trying to be nice, is like ‘oh, bring him around some time! the more the merrier.’ and bitty’s like ‘um, he works a lot?’ But Dave, who is one of those Look How Accepting I Am guys insists and is like ‘well there’s that pick up tourney two weeks from now, bring him!’ and then bugs bitty about it several times until Bitty is finally like ‘okay, okay! I’ll ask him if he can come’

cue the day of the tourney, Bitty and Jack walk in and the guys are just like WHAT. WHAT IS. HOW. ERIC WHAT. 

And of course, Jack is just like “I heard there was hockey?”

and then it’s just a bunch of everyday hockey bros struggling HARD not to lose their shit at the Falcs’ starting center showing up at their informal pick up tourney day

of course Jack is incapable of not taking it Way Too Seriously. he’s going against a bunch of dudes who play hockey once a week, and he’s playing like it’s game seven of the finals. so after the first period they’re just like ‘Bro. Dude. You’re amazing.’

and jack’s like ‘thank you.’

And then they’re like ‘You’re on goal from now on.’

and Jack’s like ??? but puts on the big pads and goes. Bitty is shaking his head and laughing at him, and at the other guys who are torn between hero worship and exasperation.

After that it’s all okay and the tourney is fun and afterward Bitty kisses Jack and tells him ‘good game’ and Jack talks to the team very earnestly about how playing goalie was a Valuable Learning Experience and how much he Appreciated the Opportunity and the guys are like jesus christ Eric how do you live with this

Dave breaks down and asks Jack for his autograph.


End file.
